


"I need you, Sherlock..."

by orphan_account



Series: The Suspense of my Dreams~a JohnLock Fanfiction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation from the first 6 chapters in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It wasn't the end, John.

Everything that John had fantasized about was going to happen, all he'd written and kept hidden away to just re-read and think about, it was all coming true, as he set, now, in Sherlock's arm and he felt Sherlock's chest push him forward and then settle back with every breath he took. They weren't doing anything, they were basically in love, sitting on John's bed just enjoying this moment, every moment, from now until forever. John smiled as Sherlock kissed the top of his head, it was late and John didn't want sleep yet, he wanted to be in Sherlock's arms forever, he wanted to stay they, and as if Sherlock read his mind, he tightened his arms around John's waist underneath his arms moving his lips down to John's ear kissing behind it softly then pressing his temple against John's.

 

“Sherlock, I love you.” John whispered as he pulls back looking up to meet Sherlock's eyes.

 

“No, John, I love you..” Sherlock smiles and he softly bites his lower lip staring into John's eyes. His eyes wanders down to his lips and he leans forward, his forhead presses against John's and he leans forward slightly more, pushing his lips closer to his new partner's. Without touching lips he just lets himself linger, both of their warm breath as their heartrate quickens, you could surely tell John was nervous because of the way he was just paralyzed of shock and realization of how real this is. Sherlock couldn't move he was too involved now and if something happened how could he be wihtout John. Sherlock shakes his head and closes his eyes shut pushing forward those 5 centimeters and matching John's perfect lips against his. It was so awkard, but refreashing and lovely as he held John close, his lips making movement now, moving with John's, making him question why he'd never done this before.. “ _John..don't stop, I need this, but don't hate me..”_ Sherlock thought as he pushed John back on the bed. Sherlock rests his hands on the bed beside John's head, as he pushes himself harder into John's small body, but John wasn't innocent has he shifts his legs resting his knees on Sherlock's hips pulling him down further. Sherlock's face turned a shade of red that can only be described as embarrassment and him blushing out of excitement. 

 

Sherlock has no hesitation as he pulls John's jumper off, John looks up at Sherlock with a smirk and Sherlock starts to unbutton his shirt revealing more pale skin than John had expected to see. John sits up and stops Sherlock's hands as he reaches the third button, John leans in kissing Sherlock's neck and down with every new button he opened. Sherlock's mouth gapes open in ectasy as John reaches the end, John slowly sucks on his pale flesh, biting softly too. Sherlock can barely hold himself back as John ever so slowly undoes Sherlock's trousers releasing his raging boner as Sherlock's cheeks go red again.

 

The two horny, raging partners don't hear Mrs.Hudson let Greg in, Greg walks up the stairs and you can hear the bed start rocking upstairs. Greg listens intently, “Fuck Me, Sherlock..” John exasperated, out of breath, and loudly. “Is that an order, Mr. Military-Man..?” Sherlock snickers and still in his pants he starts tugging at John's. John laughs and pulls Sherlock ontop of him kissing him forcefully, slowing down and sliding his tongue into Sherlock's opened mouth. Sherlock lets out a soft whimper as he plays with John's tongue.

 

Greg shakes his head and looks down at his phone and he dials Sherlock's number, and of course, Sherlock ignores it, but Greg keeps calling and calling, and Sherlock can hear his phone downstairs. Sherlock pulls away sighing, he looks at John, “2 minutes?” John nods and smiles as Sherlock crawls out of bed and opens the door, “What Greg?”

 

“Oh, Sherlock, you seem to be busy, I should come back-” He runs his eyes down Sherlock's half-naked body and looks over to see John, “later..” He looks up at a mad Sherlock and nods heading back towards the front door. Sherlock shuts the door and walks back to John, he makes John sit up as Sherlock crawls into the bed next to him, he pulls John beside him, John's head resting on Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock pulls him closer interlacing John's fingers with his free hand.

 

“That wasn't the end, John..” Sherlock smirks and rests his chin ontop of John's head and closes his eyes, “It definietly wasn't the end, darling..”

End of Chapter 1

 


	2. I Love You's and Sweet Nothings

“Sherlock..” John talked in his sleep and Sherlock loved it because he always talked about Sherlock it the most awkward ways. “Oh, Sherlock, please..oh yes, please..” John let out a soft whimpering moan, and Sherlock hated this part, its when Sherlock listens intently and for once closes his eyes and imagines John moaning his name into the sheets. Sherlock's grip tightened around John's abdomen as he pulled his waist back just enough so he wouldn't disturb John's sleep, it was around 3 a.m. And John was in his peaceful deep sleep and obviously, Sherlock shouldn't, but he loved listening to John when he slept. Sherlock furrowed his brow as he tried holding himself back, tried to not wake John, and also try not to rush things, but who was he kidding he was Sherlock. Sherlock lets out a small grunt as he situates himself in bed, normally he could control himself but something about tonight..

John can feel Sherlock not pressed against him and in his half-awake state pulls his hand back, finds Sherlock's waist, and pulls Sherlock and himself together, John shifts his hips until its comfortable for both him and Sherlock and he interlaces his fingers with Sherlock's and go back to sleep, smiling. Sherlock is in a shocked state as he, the robot he is, has no idea where to place himself so he just lays there, shocked and surprised, melting into John's body slowly, and he was getting attached, his heart and body were opening up to John..and he couldn't control himself, which was becoming a bad thing.

Things go as they should, they become closer and closer, and the hours pass by, then days, then weeks, until Sherlock can't take it any longer, he starts bouncing his leg up and down, fidgeting, he couldn't take anymore, he was so into John and definitely wanted him but he couldn't connect the dots, he sighed and looks down at the floor, “John..” he says with a calm breath, the deepness in his voice startles John for a moment before he answers, “Yes, Sherlock?” John says softly.

Sherlock rests his chin on his knuckles and closes his eyes, “John..I can't...” Sherlock looks down he was becoming emotional towards John, he was attached and he was breaking down, “John, I love you, do I ever love you, darling..but I'm so afraid of becoming a monster and hurting you, breaking you down, killing you inside, I'm so afraid of opening up, and you see the real me, and you just are so repulsed that you can't stand to look at me, I would break down easily, I would cry and tears would become my days..John I'm so attached at the moment, I can't let you go,” he looks up to meets John's eyes, “John..I need you..” The end of John's mouth curls into a smile, he closes his eyes and he lets the words sink in, “You won't lose me, Sherlock..” he says quietly, “no matter if you want to get rid of me, or if you open up, which you have in the past few days, you will never get rid of me, never, because I am too attached, and I need you, Sherlock.” John looks over at Sherlock who half smiles and looks down. And that was bliss, 'I loves you's and sweet nothings'.

 

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
